


No Regrets

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kissemdanno, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve makes a decision...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.

Danny stepped away from the gathering of HPD officers as soon as he saw Steve exit the forest. Steve was standing straight and striding purposely forward, seeming completely unconcerned by the blood streaming down the side of his face.

As soon as he saw him, Danny’s world narrowed down to Steve and he rushed forward to meet him. He’d been beside himself with worry when Steve had been late, hours late, for their scheduled rendezvous. But now, seeing him alive and well—by Steve standards—Danny was so relieved that he forgot himself and reached up to cup Steve's cheek, intending to pull him in for a kiss. Before he could, Steve froze, his eyes darting over Danny's shoulder to where, oh yeah, nearly the entire police force had gathered for the search.

"That cut looks superficial, but you probably ought to get it looked at anyway," Danny said gruffly, trying to cover. He dropped his hand and took a step back. "I suppose the search and rescue wasn't needed after all."

Steve studied him intently and he did his best not to let his disappointment show. He had no right to feel rejected. They'd both agreed that bringing their relationship to work was a bad idea. If people found out one of them could get reassigned and that wasn't acceptable.

"Danny..."

"You couldn't call and let us know you'd be late?" Danny said, trying desperately to lighten the moment. He turned away from Steve, not able to meet his eyes, and gestured at the cops watching them from a few yards away. "These fine men took time out of their day because you couldn't just pick up your phone and--"

"Danny," Steve interrupted quietly, "look at me."

Danny sighed and turned back to Steve, keeping his gazed fixed on his chest.

"I'm fine," Steve murmured. "And I'm sorry about--"

"Don't worry about it," Danny said, brusquely. "I'm sorry I forgot myself. Come on, you really should see an EMT about that cut before you bleed out."

Danny turned and began walking resolutely toward the ambulance. He'd taken several steps before he realized Steve wasn't following. He turned back around and saw Steve staring at him with his Determined Face. "What?"

"Come here," Steve said.

Danny frowned and rejoined Steve. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Steve replied. Before Danny could question him further, Steve had leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss. It was a chaste kiss, barely more than a brush of lips and over nearly as soon as it started. “Everything’s fine.”

Danny stared at Steve in shock, his mouth hanging open.

Steve reached out and pushed Danny around gently. “EMT right? So I don’t bleed out?”

“Right,” Danny agreed. He took a deep breath and looked at the group of cops, who all seemed to be suddenly busy. He grabbed Steve’s arm. “Did they see?”

“I sure hope so,” Steve said smirking at Danny. “But if you aren’t sure I can try again.”

Danny swatted Steve’s arm. “Seriously Steve, what about the task force? I’m the one they’ll reassign and the last thing I want is to take a pay cut to go back to HPD.”

“You won’t,” Steve insisted. “I’ll talk to the Governor if I have to. But this is my team my rules.”

Danny wanted to point out that Steve wasn’t exactly the Governor’s favorite person and that he might actually reassign Danny to punish Steve, but he didn’t. Danny was tired of hiding and he was just going to have to deal with the consequences whatever they were.

“Danny?”

“Yeah?” he asked, glancing over and finding Steve looking at him.

“Stop worrying about it,” Steve said. “If it comes to it I’ll resign so you won’t have to.”

“No you won’t,” Danny shook his head. “You are not going back on active duty. I’ll take Chin’s old rent-a-cop job before I let you do that. Besides I wasn’t worrying.”

Steve laughed a loud, full-bellied laugh. “Danno, you always worry. I could hear you thinking from here.”

Danny rolled his eyes and pointed at the back of the ambulance. “Sit.”

Danny watched as Steve sat and let the EMT look at his head wound. Once the EMT had cleaned and bandaged it, Steve looked at Danny with concern. “No regrets?”

Danny reached out and took Steve’s hand. He kept his eyes fixed on Steve’s as he brushed his lips across Steve’s knuckles. “None.”


End file.
